Strawberry, Alvin and The Great Escape!
Although it's tiled It's a Meaningful Life 2: The Rest of the Story, S.A.G.E. is a sequel to It's a Meaningful Life. It has a lesson in courage, like in Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen. Plot Petunia Rhubarb is a kind princess who clearly spreads joy anywhere, especially in Ninaborough. When she meets three pirates and three popstars, the artists at Big Idea Entertainment take you on an adventure through the belly of a shark, slavery reactions and pirates. They'll even turn their attention to... the biggest fish story of all time that has a league of its own - the dream video of every VeggieTales fan that marks the return of everyone's favorite motivationally challegened seafarers - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. They're back! And this time, this group of lazy slackers, and Alvin Simon and Theodore a group of pop star-singing chipmunks team up with a group of girls and break Mr. Marigold's slavery plan. But the pirates who don't do anything don't let on. They have hit a few snags. With four more days left, and as they scramble to come up with the money for some operations by doing very ridiculous things that the Marigolds suggest them to do, including building pyramids of sheep; the league and the Marigolds, of course, become very suspicious. Those operations cost lots and lots of fortunes! If Petunia is to stand a chance against the businessmen, drastic measures will be taken from being in the belly of a shark and making pirate impostors sing for a painter to pushing the captain overboard. When everyone is focused on this rotten plot, can a kind rhubarb help to get to the root of the problem? Will Alvin, Simon, Theodore and the Pirates find it in their hearts? What will the Marigolds do to the League, the pop stars, and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything? Will the people of Ninaborough continue throwing huge tantrums and send Alvin, Simon and Theodore out of town? And when the smoke clears and the story ends, who will be left becoming true pirates who don't do anything? Watch the video as we find the answers and the inspiration to ponder others as VeggieTales presents a quest for eternal life, a battle for the kingdom and keep an eye out to see the next trick Alvin, Simon and Theodore have up their sleeves - or wherever. Be prepared for some drama, silliness, excitement, romance, danger, puppy love and laughs along the way, all while learning an important lesson on the power of courage! Synopsis On one moonlit night, three boys dressed up in sweatshirt-like dresses, one with glasses, and one with a baseball cap, arrive at a palace. Characters *Petunia Rhubarb as Barry *Larry, Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape as The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Jean-Claude Pea as Jude *Phillipe Pea as Reuben *Various french and american peas as cowboys *Karen as herself *T-Bot as herself *Shem, Bruce Onion, and Mr. Beet as The Veggie-Monks *Glamour Gourd, Sweater Gherkin and Hipster Carrot as themselves *Laura Carrot as Gingy *Ermie Asparagus as Sweet Demon *Madame Blueberry as Amber *Annie as Boo-Berry *Ellen as Rainbow *Sara Crewe as Raspberry *Emma Green as Sweet Lemon *Princess Eloise as Annie Oatmeal *Chog Norrius as Mr. Malab *Tom, Tod, Tim, Ted and Tad the Turnips as themselves *Dad Pea as The Warden Character Voices *Wayne Brady: **Alvin (Shem) *Rob Paulsen: **Theodore (Finnegan J. Beet III) *Terry Crews: **Simon (Bruce Onion) *Cydney Trent: **Tourist Mom in Mexico ** Petunia Rhubarb **Waitress *Mike Nawrocki: **Buccaneer Elliot (Larry the Cucumber) **Jude (Jean-Claude Pea) **Cowboy Peas **Hipster Carrot **Police Chief (Garius Grape) **The Sheriff's Guard #1 (Scallion 2) **Cockney Guard #1 **Tom Turnip **Tod Turnip **Tim Turnip **Radio Announcer **The Ducks **Townsperson *Phil Vischer: **David (Archibald Asparagus) **Captain George (Pa Grape) ** Buccaneer Sedgewick (Mr. Lunt) **Reuben (Phillipe Pea) **Mayor Jimmy (Percy Pea) **Cowboy Peas **Parkman Scallion **The Sheriff's Assistant (Scallion 1) **Martin Marigold (Mr. Nezzer) **Cockney Guard #2 **The Warden (Dad Pea) **Professor Hamlin (Wicker) **Crony Pea **Kid Phillip (Bob Jr.) *Lisa Vischer: **Women in Jail #2 (Mabel) *Gail Bock: **Women in Jail #3 (Penelope) *Jim Poole: **Cargo Ship Captain (Scooter) *Carly Henderson: **T-Bot *Tim Hodge: **Khalil **Charlie Salve **Sumo Passerby **Gangster Grape **Zippy the Buffalo **Tutu the Pig **Fedora-Clad Scallion **Figaro **Canvas Truck Driver **Horse *Megan Murphy: **The Queen (Christina's Mom) **Emma Grape *Brian K. Roberts: **The Sheriff's Guard #2 (Scallion 3) **Cowboy Peas **Sweater Gherkin **Police Officer #2 (Stevus Grape) **Painter Carrot **High-Silk-Hat Pea **Tad Turnip **The Ducks *Marian Miller: **Glamour Gourd **Headmistress Minchin (Miss Achmetha) *John Wahba: **Asslyum Owner (Dad Carrot) *Henry Haggard: **Mr. Malab (Chog Norrius) **Ted Turnip *Ron Smith: **The City Official *Alan Lee: **Ticket Guy (Gabe the Squash) *Laura Neutzling: **Women in Jail #1 (Betty) *Julie Smith: **Mayor's Daughter **Cowgirl Peas *Trevor Devall: **Policeman's Assistant #1 (Espresso) * Lee Tockar: **Policeman's Assistant #2 (Milano) **Policeman's Assistant #3 (Dorito) *Joe Spadaford: **Leo **Barking Steve *Jim Cummings: **Professor Hamlin's henchmen *Tress MacNellie: **Professor Hamlin's henchwomen *Delilah Rene: **Sarah *Michael Jr. Nawrocki: **Tourist Boy in Mexico *Adam Frick: **Gaspard **The Ducks *Dustin Ballard: **Gate Keeper Police Officers *Mike Nawrocki *Brian K. Roberts *J. Chris Wall *Jason Zito Citizens of Ninaborough *Dustin Ballard *Henna Chaudhary *Rachel Curet *Ron Eddy *Russ Evers *Adam Frick *Shannon Kozee *Brittni McAlister *Meg McAlister *Brian Mitchell *Jon Mictchell *Mike Nawrocki *Haverly Pennington *John Pfaender *Paul Rinkes *Brian K. Roberts *Philip Ruiz *Jessica Shaw *Beau Sherman *Sarah Smith *Brittany Stephens *Joanie Stewart *Phil Vischer *Sarah Vorhees *John Wahba *Lana Waites *J. Chris Wall *Andrew Youssi *Jason Zito Choir *Kurt Heinecke *Ginger Tam *Lisa Vischer *Phil Vischer Children of Ninaborough *Michael K. Nawrocki *Keri Pisapia *Maggie Roberts *Grace Wall *Juliette Wall *Logan White Songs *I Won't Go to Beans *Those Marigold Dunces are Up to No Good! *Fulfulling Hopes and Dreams (The Journey to a New World) *What is Up with My Girlfriend? *A Mess Down in Egypt (in the credits, from Moe and the Big Exit) Running Gags Silly Song None What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter From None Trivia *Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody, from the "Toy Story" movies, are mentioned a few times. *This episode does not have the theme song before the actual show begins, just like "LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed", "The Star of Christmas", etc. *The scene with Alvin's face after a cannonball zooms past became an internet meme. *Aside from the lesson, this episode has a few connections toward A Chipmunk Christmas. *In the scene with the angel giving Alvin a magical bible at the end of the film, the wagon being pulled by a Rockwell football player has Mr. Marigold's riches on them. During the battle, Mr. Marigold and his henchmen were thrown into the sea and bouncing around like peas on a skillet, so the fact that Stewart Green, Morty Bumble, and the people of Rockwell rounded up all the Marigolds' worthless junk (clothes, toys, books), and portraits of past rulers perhaps suggesting there were casualties from the fighting, or showing that Stewart, Morty and everyone in Rockwell pretended to be Vikings, raided Ninaborough and took the Marigolds' valuables. *A townsperson broke the fourth wall when he said "I barely don't even have a part in this show!!!". *The episode itself looked like it was made during a period between "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" and "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier". *Wiley and Sons Floss Camp is a redressed version of O'Gill's Dental Floss Farm (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's). *Ninaborough is a combination of Bumblyburg, Tootanny, and the Barber-Barian territory. **Speaking of Tootanny, Mr. Marigold's lair looks identical to Luntar's Lair. *In "Journey of a New World", the early settlements of Ninaborough is Dodgeball City. *Adapted as a parody of the 2015 film "It's a Wonderful Life: The Rest of the Story", it is a sequel to It's a Meaningful Life, occuring years after Stewart's death. It also serves as what you consider a prequel to A Chipmunk Christmas, as Alvin is a bit younger (personality-wise). **Even though it's a sequel to It's a Meaningful Life, this episode didn't focus on Stewart Green and his family. This instead focused on three superstars, responsible for their music rights, who get into a weird situation where a rich tycoon wants to turn the people in the town into slaves. *Some people mistakenly believe the Chipmunks were played by Shem, Bruce Onion, and Mr. Beet (weren't them Larry, Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape before?). *Various nods toward both "Toy Story" and "Lyle the Kindly Viking" were made. *The blob of gelatin's line "We will bury you!" would be echoed again. *There are some mentionings in this episode that references It's a Meaningful Life like: **This episode does not have the VeggieTales Theme Song and Countertop, but there was a VeggieTales Theme Song and Countertop back in "It's a Meaningful Life". **Stewart Green and his family make a cameo in one of the pictures of the mayor's office. **A flashback of events that happened played at the beginning of the show. **Morty Bumble is in his picture. **If you look on the deck of the pirate ship, you can see one of the toy trains. **Munchy Crunchy Dream is mentioned by a canyon worker. **The football team Stewart coaches were in the courtroom. **Gabe the Conductor ran a cruise ticket booth. **Unlike It's a Meaningful Life, this episode that's spoofed on "It's a Wonderful Life 2: The Rest of the Story", does not have a similar storyline, nor share any connections. **"Goodnight Junior", "Meant to Be" and "110 Percent" were heard a few times. *The VeggieTales title was being considered of being dropped for this episode according to Mark Steele, Tim Hodge, Mike Nawrocki and Brian K. Roberts. *The first song, "I Won't Go to Beans" is to the tune of Imagine Dragons's "Demons", as "What is Up with My Girlfriend?" is to the tune of American Authors's "Best Day of My Life". *The costume department was nominated for an Academy award. *There are some ads in Ninaborough from previous shows: **Eat at Jolly Joe's! (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie) **See Lanny, Dennis, Alister and Stix of The Groovy Brothers! (Celery Night Fever) **Stuff-Mart (Madame Blueberry) **Need a saw? Order Buzz Saw Louie today! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Gus Auto. We put the customer first. (Saint Nicholas) **Umph! (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) **Drink slushiees (Josh and the Big Wall) **Pizza Angel (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) **Mountain Fishing Cabins (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) **Coming Soon: Dave and the Giant Pickle (Dave and the Giant Pickle) **Now Playing: Moe and the Big Exit (Moe and the Big Exit) **Join God's Army! Get a free flashlight! (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) **Mr. Slushy (Are You My Neighbor?) **Pre-orders are going on now! Order your Forgive-O-Matic (God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?) **Nezzer Toys are the Best! (The Toy That Saved Christmas) **Vote now! (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) **Come see the amazing Aaron! (The Little Drummer Boy) **When in Tootanny, Rent a T-Bot robotic tour guide! (Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier) *During the credits, various photos from previous releases are shown: They include: **"Josh and the Big Wall" **"LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" **"Are You My Neighbor?" **"An Easter Carol" **"A Chipmunk Christmas" **"Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" **"The Little House That Stood" **"Rack, Shack, and Benny" **"King George and the Ducky" **"Madame Blueberry" **"Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men" **"The Toy That Saved Christmas" **"The League of Incredible Vegetables" **"Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" **"Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" **"God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?" **"Sumo of the Opera" **"Twas the Night Before Easter" **"Gideon: Tuba Warrior" **"Dave and the Giant Pickle" **"LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" **"Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" **"Lyle the Kindly Viking" **"Toy Story" **"Sherlock Holmes and the Golden Ruler" **"A Snoodle's Tale" **"The Ballad of Little Joe" **"MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" **"Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen" **"The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Gallery Credits Roll Directed by TIM HODGE Produced by J. CHRIS WALL Story Development TIM HODGE MIKE NAWROCKI DAVID PITTS GAIL SCHENBAUM Production Coordinators ASHLEY IRVING-SCOTT LISA ANN MEAWASIGE-KERTESZ ALLEN SARAFIAN ANDREW YOUSSI Written by MIKE NAWROCKI MARK STEELE Storyboarding by TOD CARTER TIM HODGE BRIAN K. ROBERTS Concept Art TOD CARTER TIM HODGE BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOE SPADAFORD CHARLES VOLLMER Art Liaison PAUL DOBSON Title Designs JOHN TRAUSCHT Character Voices WAYNE BRADY TERRY CREWS ROB PAULSEN CYDNEY TRENT MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER TIM HODGE JIM POOLE CARLY HENDERSON MEGAN MURPHY KERI PISAPIA MARIN MILLER HENRY HAGGARD Crowd Extras TIM HODGE BRIAN K. ROBERTS JOE SPADAFORD CHARLES VOLLMER Post-Production Supervisor DAVE McCARTNEY Edited by JOHN WAHBA Junior Editor RACHAEL PITTS Storyreel Editors MARK KEEFER JOHN WALL Dialogue Editor FRED PARAGANO Assistant Editors ERIC GATHEMAN JON MITCHELL Character Dialog Recording BOB GIAMMARCO SARAH VORHEES GLEN WEST Recording Assistants NICOLE DROUHARD ERIK KAUFMANN Online Editor DAVID N. WATSON Post-Production Visual Effects DAVID N. WATSON Supervising Sound Editor ADAM FRICK Sound Designer ADAM FRICK CG Supervisor BILL BOYCE Modeling Artists ANUPAM DAS DANIEL GARNIER JEFFREY HOSKEN RAFAEL MALTHUS CHRIS OMUNDSEN RANJU RAVEENDRAN AIMEE SPICE SAMUEL WILKES Texturing Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Texturing Artists TAHLIA GARNIER LEILA MALTHUS VIJAY RAJIN NA SU Shading TD JASON BROWN Layout Supervisor JEFFREY HOSKEN Layout Artists T. JASON FLINN MARKUS KRISTENSEN RAFAEL MALTHUS GEORGE OLIVER RANJU RAVEENDRAN Animation Supervisors BILL BOYCE CONNIE HOLLAND MARKUS KRISTENSEN Character Animators KIRBY ATKINS T. JASON FLINN RAFAEL MALTHUS DANNY MENENDEZ GEORGE OLIVER RANJU RAVEENDRAN ADAM SHAW AIMEE SPICE SAMUEL WILKES Rigging NATHAN CHISHOLM SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS Lighting Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Lighting Artists TAHLIA GARNIER LEILA MALTHUS VIJAY RAJIN NA SU Effects Artist CHRIS OMUNDSEN Shot TDs NATHAN CHISHOLM SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS Technical Development JASON BROWN SARAH ‘RAH’ MATTHEWS JEREMY WANHILL Lead Compositor MARK BOWEN Compositor JEREMY WANHILL Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE JOHN KELTONIC Instruments JOHN RIPPTOE JASON PALMER TICO PARSON GREG STAFFORD JOHN TRAUSCHT Choir KURT HEINECKE BRIAN K. ROBERTS String Section MICHAEL DUGGAN PETER LABELLA Orchestra LORI ASHIKAWA CHUCK BONTRAGER MIKE DUGGAN ELLEN FISHER MICHAEL HOVNANIAN ROBERT KASSINGER PETER LABELLA MARK LEKAS SYLVIA MYINTOO BEN WEDGE LUKE WEDGE STEVE WINKLER SUSAN YOUNG Office Managers LISA GRIFFIN CHRISTIE NORRISH Studio Systems Administrators DAMIAN UPTON GREG WHYNOTT Human Resources RENA DALMASSO SARI SCHWARTZ Special Thanks To TERRY FLOWERS And The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production LESLIE FERREL Category:Episodes Category:Movie Category:Fanon Works Category:No Countertop Episodes Category:No Silly Songs Category:Movie spoof episodes